¡Un Inquilino!
by Nole-chan
Summary: -¿No enserio vamos a entrar a un desconocido a nuestra casa?-No es un desconocidos mas bien es un estudiante extranjero que se quedara con nosotros-Cual es la diferencia, no lo conocemos-—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada más llegar! —se quejó, indignada.—¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?—No, pero…—Sabía que era eso. Adaptación!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hoy les traigo mi primera Adactación! :3 este fue un libro que me lo ley hace aproximadament meses no me acuerdo XD y me encanto la trama y quise adaptarla a un Gruvia! :) Espero que os guste y son libres de comentar lo que querais! :D**

La gente caminaba de un lado a otro arrastrando las maletas por el pulidoy brillante suelo del aeropuerto. La multitud se mostraba desorientada y acudía a toda prisa a los pequeños puestos de información como si les fuese la vida en ello. Una muchacha malhumorada, acompañada de sus padres, esperaba hastiada frente a la puerta de llegadas procedentes de Londres. Repiqueteó con el pie en el suelo con actitud desafiante, intentando mostrar sin tapujos su pésimo estado de ánimo. Su madre le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora; estaba eufórica.

— ¡Levanta más el cartel, Juvia!, no vaya a ser que no nos vea —dijo

mientras su marido le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

«Ojalá no nos vea; eso sería un golpe de suerte», pensó Juvia. Ladeó la cabeza y, sintiéndose estúpida, alzó las manos todo lo que pudo, se puso casi de puntillas y movió de un lado a otro aquel ridículo cartel, en el que se leía en letras grandes y redondas: «Somos la familia Loxar, ¡bienvenido a América!».

Debería haber estado celebrando el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas con sus amigos; sin embargo, se encontraba allí anclada con la ridícula pancarta, esperando la llegada de un completo desconocido, gracias a que sus adorables padres habían decidido acoger en casa a uno de esos aburridos estudiantes de intercambio. Un inglés, para ser más exactos. Juvia nunca había simpatizado con aquellos amantes del té; se le antojaban demasiado refinados, y ella tendía a ser despreocupada y poco detallista.

—Como esperemos más, celebraremos el fin de año en el aeropuerto

—farfulló con un deje de aburrimiento.

Su madre le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. —Compórtate con nuestro invitado, Juvia—ordenó respaldada por los continuos asentimientos del padre con la cabeza—. Pasará un mes con nosotros, así que, lo quieras o no, tendrás que llevarte bien con él.

—Entonces, ¿se supone que el famoso inquilino queda bajo mi

protección? Si es así no durará ni dos días con vida. Esto es América —espetó, y soltó un bufido.

—Chist…

El señor Loxar le indicó que guardase silencio. Juvia alzó la vista hacia 5 puerta de llegadas, por donde había comenzado a salir gente. Todos le parecieron raros, estrafalarios o indignos de entrar en su casa. La joven era bastante reservada —contrariamente a sus solidarios padres—, así que no simpatizaba con la idea de tener que convivir con un extraño; más bien le aterrorizaba. Estaba segura de que, por callado e invisible que fuese aquel inglés, se sentiría invadida e incómoda.

Se giró sorprendida cuando unos dedos firmes y seguros golpearon suavemente su hombro derecho. Miró de arriba abajo al muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella y le dedicaba una mueca desagradable. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y lo llevaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás —ni un solo mechón suelto rompía aquella inusual armonía— y en su rostro destacaban unos llamativos ojos grises y penetrantes.

—Yo… soy Gray.

— ¿Tú eres el estudiante que…? —comenzó a preguntar Juvia, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por su efusiva madre.

—¡Gray! ¡Ya pensábamos que no llegabas, cariño! —La señora Loxar lo estrechó entre sus brazos, con lo que despertó de inmediato el desagrado del joven, que, un tanto arisco, no disfrutó demasiado aquel confiado contacto físico.

—Encantado —dijo el padre de Juvia, al tiempo que le estrechaba

calurosamente la mano—. Ya verás lo bien que te lo vas a pasar estas vacaciones; te hemos preparado una habitación, espero que te guste. Apenas tardaremos en llegar a casa, está a veinte minutos en coche.

Juvia clavó la vista en el suelo, muerta de vergüenza. ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que comportarse siempre como si estuviesen pirados? ¿Tan difícil era ser un poco normal? Ser normal significaba para ella no abrazar al chico de intercambio, ni llamarle «cariño», ni enrollarse hablándole de su nuevo hogar.

Esperó impaciente, fingiendo que no estaba allí, hasta que el eufórico encuentro se calmó.

Gray había esbozado poco a poco una mueca de terror. No era de extrañar. Ni por asomo había esperado aquel recibimiento y, teniendo en

cuenta que ambos padres hablaban a la vez, apenas entendía nada. Durante el trayecto en coche asintió con la cabeza ante todo lo que le decían con la esperanza de acertar en algo.

—Bien, ya hemos llegado —anunció la madre cuando el señor Loxar aparcó frente a una acogedora casa de dos pisos.

Gray bajó del coche sintiéndose asqueado. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no estar ahí en aquel instante. Observó los alrededores y deseó

desaparecer de inmediato. La urbanización se encontraba en el campo, alejada de la ciudad. Él odiaba profundamente todo lo que tuviera con que ver con la naturaleza: desde la más fina y tierna hierba que crecía en la tierra húmeda hasta los grandes abetos que invadían el terreno. Torció el gestomientras comenzaba a planear mentalmente de qué modo podría huir de allí.

Quizá si robase el coche del señor Loxar en plena noche…

—¿Gray? ¡Vamos, pasa! Aún tenemos que presentarte a nuestro hijo.

—Abigail le sonrió de forma exagerada—. El pobre se quedó toda la noche haciendo un trabajo en casa de un amigo y hoy estaba tan cansado que no ha podido ir al aeropuerto.

¿Más gente? Ya tenía suficiente con aquella chica que le miraba de reojo constantemente como si fuese un bicho raro. Juvia vestía realmente mal, bajo su punto de vista, con unos vaqueros desgastados y una sudadera deportiva para nada femenina.

—¡Gajeell!—gritó la madre—. ¡Vamos a entrar!

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, despacio, como si esperase encontrar dentro a un oso enfurecido. Gray dio un paso atrás, temeroso ante la oscuridad que invadía aquella especie de búnker. Distinguió en la penumbra la larga silueta de Gajeell, que tenía la cara adherida a la almohada, que aferraba con las manos.

—¡Desaparece, mamá! —exclamó con brusquedad.

—Ha llegado el chico de Inglaterra —explicó la mujer.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —le espetó soñoliento.

A continuación, Abigail cerró la puerta suavemente. Gray la miró desconcertado, cuestionándose si acababa de ser testigo de una bienvenida

habitual o su sorpresa se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba en casas ajenas.

—Es un rebelde —aclaró la mujer sin perder aquel perpetuo positivismo.

—Ya veo… —respondió Gray.

La señora Loxar pareció algo incómoda y, tras morderse pensativa el labio inferior, le indicó a Juvia que condujese a Gray a su habitación para

dejar las maletas.

—Claro, no te preocupes mamá, ya hago yo de guía turística —le reprochó con desgana—. Vamos, sígueme.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio Juvia explicó:

—Pues esto es la cama. —Señaló un solitario colchón—. Y ahí tienes un armario, que sirve para guardar ropa.

—Gracias por las aclaraciones —dijo Gray—. No habría podido deducir todo eso sin tu ayuda.

Juvia entornó los ojos y descubrió de inmediato que el nuevo inquilino le traería problemas.

—Oye, no te pases —le advirtió apuntándole con un dedo acusador—. Mi actitud es de lo más comprensible, estoy siendo tolerante, pero a nadie le gusta pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con un desconocido.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí, pudiendo haberte quedado en Inglaterra bebiendo litros y litros de té? —le acusó.

—Me han obligado —reconoció Gray frunciendo el ceño—. Cosas de padres. Piensan que me irá bien conocer otras culturas. Obviamente se

equivocan. Lo único que podría lograr conociendo a gente como vosotros es que mi ego crezca. Y no me interesa, lo tengo suficientemente alto.

—No hace falta que lo jures. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

Gray se dirigió con resolución hacia la puerta de la habitación y la cerró bruscamente. Sus relucientes ojos grises se clavaron en los de Juvia como dos dagas afiladas.

—Hablemos de las normas —exigió.

La joven parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Qué normas?

—De las que ahora mismo fijaremos. —Le dedicó media sonrisa que a Juvia se le antojó casi tenebrosa—. Tú no quieres que esté aquí, y yo no quiero

estar aquí; en eso estamos de acuerdo. Bien, lo mejor será que nos ignoremos mutuamente durante el próximo mes —explicó—. No pienso conocer a tus amiguitos americanos, ni salir contigo a ver películas de lloriqueo al cine ni cortarle el césped del jardín a tu padre, ¿queda claro?

Juvia necesitó un momento para procesar toda aquella información. Quedó asombrada ante el tono de voz del que Gray hacía uso; como si fuese

un marqués recién llegado al nuevo continente.

—Oye, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡No puedes poner normas nada

más llegar! —se quejó, indignada.

—¿Intentas decirme que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?

—No, pero…

—Sabía que era eso. —Chasqueó los dedos—. De verdad, siento decepcionarte, pero no eres mi tipo.

Juvia rió con nerviosismo ante el nuevo rumbo que había tomado laconversación.

—¿Nos has mentido verdad? Tú no vienes de un colegio, sino de un psiquiátrico.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Entonces abrió su maleta, ignorando las palabras de la chica, y comenzó a colgar la ropa —toda impoluta— en el armario. Juvia estaba tan anonadada ante el desconcertante comportamiento del desconocido que permaneció unos instantes inmóvil, observándole y reflexionando sobre aquella primera impresión. Al cabo de un rato, Gray se giró hacia ella.

—¿Podrías respetar mi intimidad? —dijo—. Acabo de llegar, me gustaría descansar un poco.

Juvia, algo confusa, salió de la habitación con la impresión de que todo era un tanto irreal, como si no estuviese pasando y fuese cosa de su imaginación. Se apoyó en una pared y entonces empezó a sentirse furiosa e indignada cuando advirtió que su huésped acababa de sacarla de una habitación de su propia casa. Pensó en bajar corriendo al piso inferior en busca de sus padres, pues hubiese sido conveniente hablarles del extraño comportamiento del tal Gray, pero supuso que no la creerían, e inconscientemente sonrió al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus progenitores encuanto descubriesen que habían invitado a un loco a pasar las Navidades en casa.


	2. El comienzo de un largo infierno

**Hola! Antes de nada quiero darles las Gracias a las personas que están siguiendo esta historia eso para mi es algo muy ¡Oh! grandisimo ya que yo pensé que nadie le iva a gustar esto ni mucho menos que me dejaran un reviews, asi que muchisisisimas gracias les agradezco un mundo, habría actualizado hace ya mucho pero ya e entrado en los días de examen y estoy muy ocupada con eso y mas si tu primer examen es matemáticas así que tienes que matarte si quieres pasar, pero sacare tiempo para actualizar eso se los que si leyeron el primer capitulo sabrán que esta historia no es mía yo solo la estoy Adaptando! :3 Bueno los dejo que lean; si encuentran algo por hay... alguna falta Ortografía les pido perdón, pero como sabrán soy un ser humanos y los ser humanos cometemos erroren de ves en cuando! XD, Como saben son libres de comentar lo que quieran, alguna duda lo que sea..! :3**

Gray se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhalando un suspiro de desesperación que por poco le deja sin aliento. Estaba muy enfadado con sus padres; jamás les perdonaría aquello, desde luego. Pasar las Navidades en casa de unos desconocidos era el peor castigo del mundo. No es que a Gray le importase la Navidad —más bien la detestaba—, pero sí odiaba conocer gente nueva, especialmente si de buenas a primeras ya se comportaban como marcianos. Supuso que serían las vacaciones más aburridas de su vida y que, en caso remoto, la única diversión que encontraría sería molestar a la chica alcornoque, Juvia, que parecía recién salida de un basurero con aquella ropa desarreglada.

Se incorporó de súbito cuando oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su habitación.

—¡Gray, cariño! ¿Cómo va todo?

Era Abigail —señora de la casa y mujer más pesada sobre la faz de la tierra—. El joven tosió para aclararse la garganta.

—¡Bien! ¡Genial! —mintió descaradamente—. ¡Gracias!

—¿Quieres que te ayude a deshacer las maletas?

Gray pensó, en principio, que se trataba de una broma. Pero tras un incómodo silencio que no fue acompañado por risitas de ningún tipo, comprendió que estaba equivocado y con horror se precipitó hacia la puerta y se apoyó en ella a modo de refuerzo.

—No hace falta, señora Loxar, de verdad. «Se lo juro bajo pacto de sangre si es necesario», añadió mentalmente. Y se mordió el labio inferior para no hablar de más.

—¡Vale, baja cuando termines, cielo! —se despidió Abigail excesivamente alto.

Gray se pasó una mano por la frente y se echó hacia atrás algunos mechones negros sin demasiado interés. Observó que había dejado la puerta del armario entreabierta y la cerró cuidadosamente, estudiando con atención que la madera encajase sin desviarse ni un centímetro. Era sumamente detallista. Y maniático. A lo largo de su vida había ido acumulando manías que, con el paso del tiempo, se terminaron adueñando de su día a día sin que apenas se diese cuenta. A Gray le gustaba ser así.

Odiaba los números impares, así que casi siempre intentaba que todo fuera múltiplo de dos o de cuatro. Le repugnaba la carne, era vegetariano.

Gray detestaba los espejos que estaban totalmente limpios, necesitaba encontrar restos de agua en ellos o alguna mancha imperceptible para el resto de los humanos. Tampoco le gustaban los cuadros que tenían el marco de color escarlata y jamás dejaba que su barba creciese durante más de veinticuatro horas. Dormía con la ventana abierta y se tapaba con la colcha hasta cubrirse las orejas. Además, se lavaba las manos constantemente y cuidaba al detalle su higiene diaria, llegando a convertirse en alguien un tanto hipocondríaco. Tras veinte minutos de paz, alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Idiota? —preguntó una voz suave que al parecer se dirigía a él—.Espero que estés listo, es hora de comer.

Gray suspiró tras escuchar a Juvia al otro lado de la puerta. No contestó. Finalmente Juvia abrió despacio la puerta, ligeramente asustada por lo que pudiese encontrar en el interior.

—¿No me has oído? —dijo al verlo tumbado plácidamente.

—¿Oír qué?

—Te estaba llamando.

—Ah, perdona. —Bostezó descaradamente y estiró los brazos—. Lo único que he oído es que decías la palabra «idiota» y he supuesto que te estarías refiriendo a tu padre.

Juvia permaneció un instante con la boca entreabierta, incapaz de aceptar lo que acaba de oír.

—Pero ¿tú de qué vas?

Gray se incorporó perezosamente en la cama y movió el cuello de un lado al otro,intentando calmar el dolor de hombros tras el incómodo viaje en avión.

—Entonces, ¿me espera una suculenta comida? —preguntó sonriente—. Por cierto, se me ha olvidado mencionar que soy vegetariano.

Juvia rió antes de salir a toda prisa de la habitación y bajar corriendo las escaleras en dirección al salón principal. Gray bufó, preguntándose qué demonios le haría tanta gracia a aquella niña malcriada. Finalmente, despidiéndose de la efímera calma, se dispuso a entrar en el comedor, donde, por desgracia, le esperaba la familia Loxar al completo. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando tuvo ante sí la silueta del hermano, Gajeel. Si ella parecía recién sacada de un basurero, este acababa de regresar de la guerra. Tenía el pelo largo, con rastas pegadas entre sí que combinaban en estilo con una gastada camiseta gris hecha trizas. Gray se acercó dando pasos cortos, temiendo que aquel hippioso le contagiase piojos o algo parecido.

—¿Qué tal? —le dijo este.

Gray se limpió en los pantalones la mano que Gajeel acababa de estrecharle y se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre.

—Bi… bien —balbució, sin dejar de mirarle. Sus sucias rastas eran extrañamente hipnotizadoras.

Aún estaba conmocionado, no lograba aceptar la descabellada idea de tener que pasar un mes conviviendo con aquel neandertal, cuando la voz de Abigail se alzó más de lo normal para dirigirse a él.

—¿La parte de la pechuga o el ala?

—¿Qué?

Arqueó una ceja, sin comprender. Entonces bajó la mirada y descubrió el enorme pollo al horno que reposaba sobre una bandeja en el centro de la mesa. Al lado, la señora Loxar le miraba fijamente a la espera de una respuesta, con un enorme cuchillo en la mano, preparada para cortarle el trozo correspondiente. Tuvo ganas de vomitar. Juvia rió por lo bajo y le miró al tiempo que mordía un enorme trozo de carne, cogiendo el pringoso muslo con descaro.

—Nada, por favor —respondió.

—¿Es que no te gusta el pollo, cariño?

—Yo… no como carne —logró decir.

Ambos hermanos rieron al unísono, cosa que molestó al muchacho. Abigail les dirigió una mirada de reproche ante la que ellos agacharon rápidamente la cabeza y metieron las narices en sus respectivos platos aún con una leve sonrisa surcándoles los labios.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —le dijo, y le revolvió el pelo, haciendo gala de aquella confianza que él no le había dado—. Ahora mismo te preparo otra cosa. —añadió antes de dirigirse decidida hacia la cocina. Gray suspiró aliviado.

—Así que ¿no comes carne, chaval? —le preguntó el mendigo.

—Exacto.

—¿Ni salchichas? —instó mientras se rascaba sospechosamente la cabeza. Le miró alrededor de un minuto en silencio, sospechando si el último comentario de Gajeel era una broma o no. Apostaba por la segunda opción.

—No, las salchichas tampoco forman parte de mi dieta.

Gajeel asintió mientras le quitaba la piel a su trozo de pollo sin compasión.

—¡Qué interesante! Así, ¿tampoco puedes comer hamburguesas?

¿De verdad aquello era real? Dirigió su mirada hacia Juvia, casi en busca de ayuda. La muchacha reía por lo bajo, mientras el señor Loxar permanecía pendiente de las noticias con las pupilas dilatadas fijas en el televisor. Gray se armó de paciencia.

—No, las hamburguesas también son carne —aclaró, pronunciando despacio cada una de las palabras, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a un niño de cinco años cuando, en realidad, aquel individuo debía rondar los veintitantos.

—¡Pues qué putada, tío! —concluyó Gajeel al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—Es que es un tanto rarito el inglés, ¿sabes? —comentó Juvia.

Su hermano asintió sin ningún tipo de interés al respecto, algo que Gray agradeció. Afortunadamente, Abigail regresó diez minutos más tarde con un enorme plato repleto de verduras a la plancha.

—He pensado que esta tarde podrías presentarle a tus amigos —le dijo a su hija, sonriente como siempre.

Juvia tosió tras atragantarse con un trozo de pollo. El joven sonrió disimuladamente.

—¿Es que quieres acabar con mi vida social? —dijo ofendida—. No pienso llevar al Señor del Té conmigo. Sería un suicidio público.

La señora Loxar abrió la boca exageradamente tras arrugar la nariz en señal de disgusto. Se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa; después le dio un codazo a su marido.

—¿Has oído lo que ha dicho tu hija, Tom?

—Haz caso a tu madre, Juvia —se limitó a murmurar el marido sin dejar de mirar la televisión.

Gray carraspeó intentando llamar la atención. —No importa, de verdad —dijo con un tono dulce que a Juvia se le antojó ligeramente forzado—. Daré una vuelta solo para conocer el lugar.

—¡De eso nada! —exclamó Abigail señalando a su hija con el dedo índice—. Tú le acompañarás, te guste o no.

—Oye, ¿por qué Gajeel no puede hacer de canguro? —se quejó Juvia, dejando el tenedor con brusquedad sobre la mesa.

—¡Él tiene que estudiar!

Juvia abrió la boca para rechistar, pero al recordar el pacto que meses atrás había hecho con su hermano, la cerró. Observó el rostro sonriente de Gray, que parecía disfrutar siendo el protagonista de aquella disputa familiar.

—Será genial que paseéis juntos —opinó la señora Loxar—. Seguro que en cuanto os conozcáis terminaréis volviéndoos inseparables —añadió, risueña—, como uña y carne.


	3. ¡Adjudicado!

**Hola! :3 de nuevo les traigo la continuación, Aclaración: esta historia no es mi solo la estoy adaptando :D si encuentran algún bichito suelto por hay le pido disculpas. Como siempre son libres de comentar lo que desean, Ahora si por favor lean! XD**

El resplandor del sol se filtraba tímidamente entre las nubes blancas, que parecían esponjosos trozos de algodón surcando el cielo. Juvia agachó la cabeza y caminó a paso rápido por el camino pedregoso frente a ella, escuchando malhumorada los continuos suspiros de su compañero.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? —exigió, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero.

—¿Dejar de hacer qué? —le preguntó Gray con fingida inocencia.

—Resoplar, bufar, suspirar…

La miró de reojo.

—¿Acaso en América está prohibido hacerlo? —Emitió un chasquido de fastidio casi imperceptible—. Para que luego digan que Estados Unidos es la

tierra de la libertad. Ni respirar se permite.

Juvia le miró asqueada y reanudó la marcha.

—No está prohibido, pero a mí me molesta.

Gray rió con ganas.

—Me molesta esto… me molesta lo otro… —la imitó—. A mí en realidad me

molesta tu cara y no me quejo.

—¡Oh, usted perdone, Rey de la Belleza, olvidaba que eres el hermano gemelo de Brad Pitt! —replicó irónica y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió Gray con un deje de satisfacción.

Juvia se cruzó de brazos consternada.

—¡Era una broma, no iba en serio! —Agitó las manos en alto para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando.

—Ahora no intentes arreglarlo —le aconsejó—. Has admitido que soy atractivo y punto. No te sientas culpable por ello —añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Juvia se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó la frente totalmente desesperada. Gimoteó, pataleando en el suelo.

—¡Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla! —exclamó apenada.

Gray sonrió con más ganas que nunca.

—Y eso que solo acaba de empezar… —le recordó, haciendo hincapié en el asunto.

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella, nerviosa.

Gray simuló cerrar la boca con una cremallera invisible y lanzar la inexistente llave hacia el prado de al lado. Después respiró hondo, cerró los ojos con placer tras llenar los pulmones de aire y lo soltó todo de golpe.

—¿No te parece que es hora de regresar a casa? —preguntó la chica pasados diez minutos.

Él la miró feliz, pero no dijo nada.

—¡Contéstame! —exigió furiosa.

Gray se señaló los labios sellados, divertido al conseguir que su compañera estuviese a punto de entrar en un peligroso estado rayano en la histeria. Ella se cruzó de brazos, medio riendo más de pena que de alegría.

—Tú estás fatal, eres un enfermo —le dijo—, pero tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a hablar.

Se dibujó una mueca de horror en el rostro de Gray cuando Juvia le pisó el pie decidida, dejándose caer sobre el pulcro zapato del joven inglés. Él no pudo evitar gritar y la empujó lanzándola lejos.

—Pero ¿qué haces, estúpida? —chilló—. ¡Me has ensuciado el zapato!

Juvia se mostró satisfecha.

—¡Dame un pañuelo ahora mismo! —exigió con un tono autoritario.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, saboreando el momento.

—No llevo nada encima —le informó. Sus pupilas, brillantes de emoción, se agrandaban conforme el rostro de Gray se ponía más y más rojo.

—Vale, volvamos ahora mismo a la casa embrujada —indicó él, cambiando de dirección.

—¿Cómo que la casa embrujada?

Gray resopló sin dejar de mirar su zapato sucio mientras caminaban.

—Ya me dirás con qué nombre quieres que la bautice, teniendo en cuenta los elementos que se encuentran dentro de ella.

—¿Podrías hablar como una persona normal?

—Ya…, entiendo que mi vocabulario te deslumbre, acostumbrada a vivir en la más absoluta vulgaridad —opinó mientras se colocaba con esmero el

cuello de la chaqueta—. Me refería a tu hermano… ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado? ¿Participa como voluntario en alguna investigación científica? Porque, de no ser así, me resulta imposible adivinar de dónde sale ese individuo.

Juvia abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida y enfadada al mismo tiempo. Aceleró el paso, controlándose para no pisarle el otro zapato.

—¿Qué tiene de raro Gajeel? —preguntó—. ¡Solo es un poco hippie!

Gray rió a carcajada limpia.

—Yo pensaba que los hippies eran pacifistas —dijo a modo de reflexión en voz alta—. Y me extraña que tu hermano lo sea. No sé si te has fijado, pero su pelo podría sustituir perfectamente a la más potente de todas las bombas atómicas —musitó rascándose el mentón con parsimonia—. ¿Te has parado alguna vez a observar sus rastas al detalle? Tengo la seguridad de que albergan nuevas partículas celulares jamás descubiertas por el hombre…

Juvia se llevó una mano a la boca intentando no reír o, al menos, procurando que él no la viese hacerlo. Porque si se paraba a pensarlo el hecho de que un extraño insultase a su hermano no tenía la más mínima gracia.

—Tú también podrías participar en algún experimento científico —contraatacó—. En uno titulado: «Los doctores descubren que los monos superan la capacidad cerebral de ciertos humanos». Eres el sujeto perfecto.

Gray se disponía a contestar el último comentario de Juvia cuando oyó un extraño ruido en la cuneta. Se giró sobresaltado.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó señalando la maleza.

—¿Un oso, un lobo, un tigre…? —Juvia sonrió con ganas—. ¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?

Gray le dirigió una mirada sombría.

—Tranquila, después de haberos conocido a ti y al resto de tu familia ya no tengo capacidad para temer nada más —dijo—. Con el día de hoy ha sido más

que suficiente.

Juvia le ignoró y se acercó hasta los matorrales; James la siguió con cautela. Observó cómo ella apartaba algunas hierbas y gritaba eufórica.

—¡Aaah!

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Él dio un salto hacia atrás con el corazón a mil por hora.

—¡Es monísimo! —exclamó—. ¡Ven, ven aquí, bonito, ven aquí! ¡Oh, míralo, es adorable!

Gray parpadeó confundido. Se puso al lado de Juvia y bajó la mirada hasta encontrar a un perro pulgoso que se rebozaba en un charco de barro que se había acumulado detrás de los arbustos.

—¡Has encontrado a tu novio! —exclamó entre risas. Después, cogiendo del brazo a la muchacha, la obligó a girarse—. ¡Tápate los ojos, está desnudito!

Esas cosas no se ven hasta la noche de bodas…

Y soltó una brusca carcajada. El perro dejó de moverse, se quedó muy quieto y clavó sus ojillos marrones en los ojos grises de Gray.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —El joven señaló al animal—. Juvia, dile que deje de hacerlo, ¡me está intimidando!

Juvia bufó, alargó las manos y cogió entre ellas al simpático perro. Apenas se distinguía de qué color era su pelaje a causa del barro.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —gritó Gray alarmado—. ¡Ahora sé con certeza que estás completamente enferma! ¡Suéltalo, Juvia, suelta a esa bola de gérmenes!

—El tío Gray es un gruñón —le explicó Juvia al perro después de que este le diese un húmedo lametón—. Se hace el duro, pero después de un par de días contigo ya verás cómo acaba rendido a tus pies…

El perro ladró feliz, como si comprendiese las palabras de Juvia mientras movía frenéticamente el rabo. Gray dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo que un par de días? —preguntó, acalorado por la cantidad de emociones negativas que se agolpaban en su interior.

Juvia le miró confundida.

—¡Hombre, no lleva collar, parece que no tiene dueño! Y está solito…—Dedicó un puchero al animal mientras le daba mimos. El perro gimoteó agradecido. Después Juvia le dirigió una desagradable mirada a Gray—Además, si te hemos recogido a ti, ¿cómo no vamos a acoger a este perro, que es más adorable y simpático que tú?

El animal le lamió de nuevo la mejilla derecha. Gray miró asqueado la feliz escena.

—¿Acabas de compararme con un perro?

Juvia sonrió.

—Perdona, pero yo jamás haría algo así, es demasiado cruel. No cabe comparación alguna entre este perro y tú, ¿verdad que no, gordito precioso?—lo achuchó entre los brazos balanceándolo como si fuese un bebé.

Gray se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡Pero mira tu camiseta! —chilló—. ¡Está llena de mierda!

—Solo es barro…

—El barro es mierda —le aclaró despacio.

—No importa, estaba para lavar, la llevo desde hace dos días. —Sonrió ante la mueca de repugnancia que él le dirigió.

—Me da igual. No te lo llevarás. Ese perro no vivirá bajo el mismo techo que yo —sentenció.

Juvia negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentía feliz al notar la mueca de amargura y tristeza que se iba apoderando del rostro de Gray.

—Lo siento, está decidido. —Miró al perro, sonriente—. ¡Adjudicado! Tú te vienes conmigo, chiquitín.


	4. Gray no es normal

**Hola! :3 Aquí el nuevo capitulo, como siempre esta historia no me pertenece solo la estoy adaptando a un bonito Gruvia claro** **obviamente** **los personajes tampoco, si encuentran algún fallo por hay Sorry! si se terminan de leer todidito el capitulo se darán cuenta de una sorpresita que les tengo aquí abajito así que terminen de leerlo todo (los estoy vijilando -_-)**

—¡Mamá!

—¿Juvia?

—¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Se oyeron los pasos presurosos de la madre corriendo por el pasillo. Su acalorado rostro asomó por el marco de la puerta del recibidor.

—¿Le ha pasado algo a nuestro Gray? —preguntó con la mano en la zona del corazón mientras respiraba sofocada.

Juvia resopló.

—¿Nuestro Gray? No, desgraciadamente no le ha pasado nada. Sigue aquí, tan idiota como siempre —añadió señalando al Pelinegro, que, demasiado ocupado con la vista fija en el nuevo miembro de la casa, no tenía oídos para nada más—. ¡He recogido a un perrito!

—¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Hacía tiempo que no teníamos animales en casa, ya era hora! —gritó la madre.

Gray sonrió ligeramente y, acercándose a Juvia, le susurró al oído:

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y tú hermano qué es?

—¡Cállate, tú aquí no tienes ni voz ni voto! —exclamó al tiempo que le propinaba un codazo.

—Juvia, no le hables así a nuestro invitado —le reprochó la señora Loxar, que ahora acariciaba las orejas del perro—. Bueno, tendremos que buscarle un nombre.

Gray alzó una mano deseoso de dar su opinión.

—¿Pulga? ¿Apestoso? —preguntó sonriente.

—Oh, no, Gray cariño… —Se llevó un dedo al mentón en actitud pensativa—. Podríamos llamarle…

—¡Hostia, qué es eso! —gritó Gajeel, que a causa del alboroto había acudido al lugar de reunión familiar.

«Estúpido, mira que no sabe lo que es un perro…», pensó el inglés, con la vista fija en las rastas del recién llegado.

—Lo he encontrado en el bosque —explicó Juvia orgullosa.

—… revolcándose en un charco de barro —añadió Gray.

—¡Joder! Pues para ser de la calle… está bastante limpio, ¿no? —repuso el hermano mientras achuchaba al animal.

Gray se acercó de nuevo a Juvia, inclinándose ligeramente.

—Dime que eso ha sido una ironía o me muero.

Juvia le ignoró. Todos dejaron de lado al estudiante de intercambio para centrarse en el nuevo miembro de la familia.

—¡Ya sé cómo vamos a llamarle! —Gajeel alzó las manos, feliz—. ¡Whisky!

—¿Y por qué no Ballantines, Ponche o JB? —preguntó Gray intentando no reír—. También son muy bonitos —añadió con inocencia.

Juvia le dirigió una mirada de reproche, repiqueteando con el pie en el suelo, de brazos cruzados.

—Me recuerdas a mi abuela —objetó él tras evaluarla—. Aunque, creo recordar, ella tenía la piel más tersa. A los ochenta —añadió.

—¡Cierra la boca! Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en este asunto.

—Juvia, cielo, deja que él también participe —la regañó su madre mientras acariciaba al perro, que estaba en los brazos de Gajeel—. Ahora es parte de la familia.

Gray sonrió triunfal.

—Eso, ahora somos familia, Juvia. —Y le dio un codazo, con una sonrisilla traviesa surcando sus labios.

Ella le perforó con la mirada, sintiendo un electrizante cosquilleo de terror ante la idea de compartir parentesco con aquel enfermo. Suspiró resignada.

—Mejor me callo —concluyó.

—Sí, esa ha sido una de las mejores decisiones que has tomado—corroboró él.

Juvia se esforzó por no contestarle. Le agradó que su madre pareciese encantada con el animal, pues tenía la firme determinación de quedárselo. Lo habría hecho igualmente, pero que el perro fuese una molestia para Gray reforzó su postura.

—¿Cómo se llamará finalmente? —preguntó Juvia.

—Ya te lo he dicho —se quejó Gajeel, que siempre hablaba arrastrandando las palabras como si estuviese agotado de vivir—. Se llama Whisky.

Gray alzó una mano, divertido.

—Déjame decirte que me parece un nombre perfecto —apuntó—. Es didáctico, original y muy… educativo.

Gajeel no pilló ninguna ironía, y tras estrechar al inglés en un fortuito abrazo, palmeándole la espalda, exclamó:

—¡Este es de los míos!

Gray logró liberarse del mendigo poco después, exhausto. Y supo que lo primero que haría —incluso antes de limpiar su pisoteado zapato— sería darse una ducha, con gel exfoliante incluido.

—Señora Loxar, ¿le importaría disculparme? Quisiera darme una ducha rápida —pidió educadamente.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.

—¡Claro que sí, cariño! —exclamó—. Las toallas limpias están en el mueble de abajo —le indicó.

—No se preocupe, traigo mi propio juego de toallas de rizo y algodón puro, cien por cien natural —sonrió tímidamente—. Es que, ¿sabe?, tengo la piel muy sensible.

Juvia rió a carcajada limpia y apoyó una mano en el hombro de la señora Loxar, balanceándose ligeramente.

—¡Dios, mamá! ¿Dónde encargaste a este engendro?, ¿en eBay?

Y volvió a reír. Gajeel miró con curiosidad a Gray, que parecía sumergido en un estado de profunda reflexión.

—¿Cómo se juega a las toallas? —preguntó el indigente, deslizando una rasta entre sus rudos dedos.

—¿Eh? —Gray comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de recurrir al suicidio como vía de escape—. No existe ningún juego de toallas, tan solo son un

conjunto de ellas, todas del mismo modelo, ¿entiendes? —le aclaró.

Juvia negó con la cabeza ante el comentario de su hermano mayor. Ciertamente, de seguir así, sus padres comenzarían a sospechar sobre si realmente estudiaba o se pasaba el día haciendo el golfo. Y, teniendo en cuenta el pacto acordado, mejor sería no dar demasiados indicios de estupidez o el analítico Gray podría descubrirlo pronto.

Gray no tardó demasiado en escabullirse hasta el baño. Se aseguró de colocar bien el pestillo de la puerta, deseoso de tener un poco de intimidad. Apenas llevaba un día allí, pero se sentía como si le hubiesen dado una brutal paliza. Discutir con Juvia resultaba agotador, la chica basurera era más ingeniosa de lo que había pensado en principio. ¡Y ni qué decir del hermano! A Gray le había fascinado aquel nuevo espécimen, jamás había conocido nada igual. El desastroso estilo de vida de América se le antojaba terriblemente extraño. Él estaba acostumbrado a su perfecta vida en Inglaterra, viviendo en una lujosa mansión en la mejor urbanización de Londres, acudiendo cada día a la escuela más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Gray nunca había tenido necesidad de hacer la colada ni tampoco de prepararse el desayuno cada mañana. Para esos quehaceres cotidianos sus padres pagaban a un mayordomo profesional que, sin bien se desenvolvía extraordinariamente en su trabajo, jamás hablaba ni opinaba; era como una estatua que se encargaba sigilosamente de que todo estuviese en el más absoluto orden. Y así se había criado: entre los trabajadores del servicio doméstico, que estaban a sus órdenes, camisas planchadas minuciosamente y cabellos engominados hasta la excentricidad. Así pues, pasar aquel mes en el nuevo continente era el reto más difícil que había tenido que afrontar en toda su vida.

Sonrió débilmente cuando el agua caliente se deslizó por su rostro, despejándole un poco tras el agonioso día en la casa del terror. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo duraría allí sin volverse loco. Intentó no pensar en ello, concentrándose en exfoliar al máximo su piel, restregándose con ahínco con una esponja rasposa. Cuando terminó, sintiéndose satisfecho tras la detallada limpieza diaria, se cobijó en su albornoz y después se vistió con el pijama de raso gris que su madre le había comprado específicamente para el viaje. Suspiró cohibido y abrió la puerta del baño despacio, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse fuera.

Juvia, apoyada contra la pared de enfrente con gesto aburrido, parecía esperar su turno para entrar, pero, en cuanto le vio, una mueca divertida se dibujó en su rostro, al tiempo que le señalaba con descaro.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —preguntó, en medio de una carcajada entrecortada.

Gray se miró de arriba abajo, molesto, preguntándose qué habría hecho mal ahora. No encontraba nada extraño que provocase aquella reacción en ella.

—¿Ya te has pasado con las setas alucinógenas, Juvia?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Pareces a punto de hacer una excursión al circo! —explotó risueña, con voz chistosa—. Espera, espera… —Se acercó decida hasta él, que retrocedió enseguida—, ¡pero si te has puesto brillantina en el pelo, Dios mío!

Y se tapó la boca con las manos, como si acabase de cometer un pecado mortal. Él se cruzó de brazos, irritado.

—¿Qué tiene de raro, piojosa?

—¡Gray, la brillantina pasó de moda allá por los años cincuenta!

—¿Y? —Alzó una ceja—. Ir de mendiga por la vida nunca ha estado de moda. Pero, mira, siempre hay quien disfruta cuando le dan un dólar en la calle por compasión.

—Oye, animal, yo no parezco una mendiga —se defendió al tiempo que ojeaba su propio atuendo.

—El animal es tu hermano —le recordó él alzando un dedo con firmeza.

—¡Pero mírate! Solo te faltan las zapatillas pomposas de abuela.

Él pareció recordar algo.

—¡Oh, sí, las había olvidado! —farfulló mirándose los calcetines negros mientras movía graciosamente los dedos—. Están en mi armario, ¿te importaría traérmelas?

Ella pensó que se trataba de un chiste.

—¿Primero me llamas mendiga y ahora pretendes que sea tu criada?

—Pues no estaría mal, la verdad. —Se encogió de hombros.

Juvia resopló. Le miró fijamente, decidida a poner las cosas en su sitio. Aquel niño de papi y mami debería aprender a cambiar su estilo de vida.

—Mira, bonito, aquí cada uno se encarga de sus cosas. Así que mueve el culo hasta tu habitación y búscate tú mismo las pomposas zapatillas —dijo con una firmeza arrolladora.

Gray sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a caminar de puntillas hacia su cuarto. Se giró antes de entrar.

—Oye, me alegra parecerte bonito. Comprendo que te deslumbre mi atractivo físico —añadió señalando su pijama de raso—. Pero, por favor, Juvia, no hace falta que lo grites a los cuatro vientos; tu familia acabará pensando que hacemos excursiones de habitación en habitación en mitad de la noche.

Juvia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y se llevó una mano al pecho, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de oír. Se preparó para gritarle alguna incoherencia, lo que fuese, pero no tuvo tiempo, pues Gray cerró de un portazo la puerta de la habitación tras dirigirle una pícara sonrisa. Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—¡Le odio, le odio! —gritó desesperada.

 **Hola de nuevo yo! :)**

 **¡Sorpresa! como saben solo falta muy poquito para navidad así que me e tomado el permiso de informarles que con Dios mediante el 25 tendrán un dos por uno, así mismito es este 25 de diciembre de este preciado año tendrán el capitulo 5 y 6..! :) Así que para esas personas que me piden agritos que actualice (Que exagerada yo) ya no tendrán que esperar tanto... o bueno por esta semana :p ya saben..! los veo pronto este viernes! pasen buenas noches & que papa Diosito me les de unas hermosas navidades! besos y abrazos! :) :) :)**


	5. Excursión al supermercado (Parte I)

**Hola! :3 Feliz Navidad! :D espero que la pasen muy bonito al lado de sus seres queridos...!** **y bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo su sorpresita navideña, espero que les gusten y si encuentran un bicho raro por hay Sorry! bien no les digo mas y a leer y en unos minutitos el otro capitulo.! XD**

Armoniosos rayos de sol se filtraban por la persiana de la habitación, iluminando su rostro. Gray sonrió cuando despertó y se desperezó en la cama, estirando enérgicamente los brazos mientras escuchaba el canto de algunos gorriones.

—¡Príncipe Gray de Camelot! —gritó Juvia tras la puerta. Él frunció el ceño, aturdido tras el brusco cambio de aquel despertar—. ¡Arrastra tus posaderas hasta la cocina, es la hora del desayuno! ¡Ah, no olvides los leotardos, que hace frío!

El rostro de Gray se tornó agrio cuando oyó la maliciosa risita de Juvia, que, a paso apresurado, bajaba las escaleras hacia el piso inferior. Se incorporó en la cama, molesto, recordando dónde se encontraba. Acostumbrado a tomar la primera comida del día en pijama, bajó tal cual a la cocina, donde la familia Loxar se encontraba sentada a la mesa. El padre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras que Abigail regañaba a Gajeel porque, al inclinarse, las rastas se le metían en el tazón de leche.

—Mamá, pero ¿qué más da? —le reprochó este.

Gray se sentó en su silla y posó las manos cruzadas sobre el colorido mantel, esperando que alguien le sirviese su desayuno. Como nadie dijo nada, finalmente optó por pedirlo.

—A mí me gustaría tomar un zumo de naranja natural, sin pulpa, un tazón de copos de avena, un capuchino con chocolate espolvoreado y… Oh, ¿por qué no? ¡Vamos a saltarnos la dieta! También unas tostadas con mantequilla.—Sonrió.

El señor Loxar asomó el rostro por encima del periódico y le miró fijamente. Gajeel y Juvia dejaron de engullir cereales y rompieron en una sonora carcajada. Abigail, despreocupada, preparaba el café.

—Abre la nevera y mira a ver qué pillas —le dijo el señor Loxar,confundido—. Es que estamos a principio de mes, así que todavía no hemos ido a comprar.

Gray tardó unos segundos en comprender la situación. ¿Significaba aquello que él mismo debería prepararse el desayuno? ¿E incluso abrir la puerta de la nevera? Nunca había hecho una hazaña de tal calibre. Se sentía ligeramente aturdido; aquellas cosas no cuadraban en su mundo perfecto. Se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia la nevera, evaluando aquel montón de chatarra como si fuese a atacarle de un momento a otro. Después, valeroso, posó una mano en el mango y tiró con fuerza. La luz le deslumbró. Parpadeó sin entender. Allí dentro no había absolutamente nada; tan solo quedaban dos manzanas, unos restos de zumo tropical, algunos huevos y unos sangrientos filetes de ternera. Consternado, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia su silla, con la vista fija en la familia Loxar. Juvia se giró hacia él.

—Hombre, no son copos de avena, pero puedes comer Choco Krispies, están buenos —dijo, mostrándose amable por primera vez, como si sintiese pena por él.

Gray dirigió la mirada hacia la caja de Choco Krispies, de la cual se había apoderado Gajeel. El mendigo, tras rascarse la cabeza, metía ferozmente sus garras dentro del paquete de cereales y los sacaba a puñados para engullirlos casi con violencia.

—No, gracias. —Sonrió forzadamente—. He oído que es bueno ayunar por las mañanas.

—Pero ¿dónde has oído eso? ¡Es mentira! —le reprochó Abigail—. ¡Anda, cielo, tómate un cafetito! Y he traído unos bollos de crema de la panadería… ¡moja uno en el café!

Gray negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo… intento no comer nada que tenga demasiado colesterol.

—¡Joder, tío! —exclamó Gajeel—. Ni carne, ni bollos, ni cereales… pero ¿tú de qué vives, macho? Venga, cómete unos Krispies, que están mu' buenos —le aconsejó, masticando con la boca abierta. Ver los trozos de cereales papeados no aumentó el apetito del inglés.

La señoraLoxar se giró decidida hacia todos ellos, secándose las manos en un trapo de cocina que dejó colgando a un lado de su delantal.

—Está bien, será mejor que dejemos el tema. —Sonrió amablemente—.¡Ahora iremos todos a comprar! Así haremos algo en familia.

Gajeel se tragó sus Krispies apresuradamente.

—Mamá, tengo que estudiar —se excusó, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se escabulló escaleras arriba.

El señor Loxar se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, mientras doblaba el periódico del día con delicadeza.

—Cariño, creo que debería quedarme para revisar las ruedas del coche, que están fatal —explicó.

—Bueno, no importa. —Suspiró resignada, agotada de intentar unir a aquella individualizada familia—. ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, yo también tengo que pasarme por la tintorería! Lo había olvidado…

La mirada aterrorizada de Juvia se alzó lentamente hasta dar con los ojos de su madre. La joven frunció con descaro el ceño.

—Dime que es un chiste, mamá —exigió, y echó un vistazo al inglés—. No pienso ir sola al supermercado con eso.

La señora Loxar resopló, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Estaba convencida de que su inquilino era un muchacho normal y atribuía su extraño comportamiento al hecho de que se había criado en una cultura diferente. Le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a la vida en América.

—«Eso» tiene nombre —le reprochó a su hija—. Llámale Gray.

Juvia miró en derredor desesperada, como buscando una salida, cualquier escapatoria válida… pero tan solo se encontró con los grises y señoriales ojos del aludido. Se dejó caer dramáticamente sobre el respaldo de su silla, lo que la hizo chirriar.

—Vale. —Abigail sonrió como buenamente pudo—. Gray, te daré la lista de la compra a ti, que pareces más responsable.

Él pareció emocionado ante el detalle y no tardó demasiado en huir escaleras arriba, dispuesto a arreglarse para salir a comprar.

—Tardo cinco minutos —le dijo a Juvia.

Ella asintió con desgana, como si fuese un muñeco al que se le han acabado las pilas.

Juvia tuvo tiempo de sobra para despedirse de toda su familia, que rápidamente se fueron marchando concentrados en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Después, preguntándose qué demonios estaría haciendo el idiota de Gray, terminó viendo un aburrido documental, tumbada en el sofá, con el pequeño Whisky dormitando sobre su barriga. Cuando él apareció sonriente en la puerta del salón, se frotó los ojos al tiempo que bostezaba, intentando despejarse.

—¿No habías dicho que solo serían cinco minutos? —le acusó, feroz—¡Has tardado más de una hora!

Parpadeó y le observó detenidamente. Gray vestía unos pantalones negros con la raya exquisitamente planchada, conjuntados con los inmaculados zapatos, que brillaban con tal intensidad que casi podía ver el reflejo de su rostro. Llevaba una camisa blanca, y Juvia supuso que, en el nefasto intento de dar un toque informal, había dejado que el pico de uno de los lados saliera por el extremo del pantalón. Ella rió.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gray, cohibido y sin apartar ni un solo segundo la mirada del peligroso Whisky, que danzaba a los pies de su ama.

—¿Es que vamos a una boda y no me he enterado?

Gray evaluó su vestimenta, sin comprender.

—Si apenas me he arreglado —apuntó—, ni siquiera llevo corbata.

—¡Oh, eso lo explica todo! —exclamó ella risueña—. No quiero ni pensar cómo acudirías a una ceremonia.

—Pues…

Juvia le interrumpió, levantándose estrepitosamente del sofá.

—Majestad, guárdese los detalles, no me interesan —farfulló, colocándose bien la capucha de la cazadora.

Salieron a la calle y caminaron avenida abajo en busca del supermercado, que quedaba a seis manzanas de distancia.

—Dame la lista —le ordenó Gray alzando una mano con porte elegante.

—¡Que te crees tú con eso!

—¡Eh, tu madre ha confiado en mí como portador de la lista! —reprochó consternado, con la expresión de un chiquillo caprichoso.

Juvia le miró divertida.

—Pero ¿qué te piensas, que mamá ha escrito en la lista de la compra el secreto del universo o qué?

Él frunció el ceño.

—Me da igual, quiero mi lista —insistió—, soy el responsable —Y después la miró malicioso—, ya que tu madre cree que no eres lo bastante madura como

para ocupar tal cargo.

La joven resopló, nerviosa. Lograba sacarle de quicio por cualquier estupidez. Aquello era un infierno de carne y hueso.

—¡Toma tu lista y métetela donde te quepa!

—… en el bolsillo —añadió él y se la guardó delicadamente.

Entraron en el supermercado. Juvia se dirigió decidida hacia los carritos de la compra mientras Gray se quedaba pasmado, observando asombrado su alrededor. Era la primera vez que pisaba un lugar así; jamás había ido a hacer la compra, para eso le pagaban a la señorita Charlotte, su criada, que llevaba años viviendo como interna en la mansión londinense. Reaccionó casi con sorpresa cuando una familia con niños que gritaban pasó por su lado. Suspiró e intentó asimilar lo que veía. Aquello era alucinante; un espectáculo en toda regla. Bolas enormes y pomposas colgaban del techo, junto con numerosos carteles luminosos que exclamaban: «¡Felices fiestas!». Por si aquello fuera poco, un árbol de navidad se alzaba en la entrada del supermercado repleto de espumillones, y por megafonía se emitían villancicos populares que inundaban el recinto.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? —le gritó Juvia.

Él despertó de aquel profundo letargo y la siguió a paso rápido.

—¿Quieres sacar la lista de la compra de una vez?

—¡Oh… sí, sí!

Extrajo la nota del bolsillo, la desdobló con cuidado y alisó una esquina que se había arrugado ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con firmeza:—Huevos.

Juvia comenzó a caminar más rápido, recorriendo los eternos pasillos segura de sí misma. En el fondo, Gray agradeció su compañía, pues si hubiese estado solo, habría acabado perdiéndose. Cuando llegaron al estante de los huevos, se quedó conmocionado ante la variedad de marcas, tamaños y envases que había. Juvia cogió decidida media docena y la dejó en el carro.

Gray ladeó la cabeza mientras observaba detenidamente el producto.

—¿Piensas coger esos? —preguntó, y una mueca de asco surcó su aterciopelado rostro.

—No es que lo piense, es que ya están en el carro.

—Siempre puedes volver a cogerlos y dejarlos en el estante —aclaró Gray.

—Pero es que tenemos que comprar huevos.

—Ya, el problema es que el aspecto de esos no me gusta —apuntó, señalándolos con un dedo acusador, como si los pobres huevos estuviesen malditos.

Juvia fijó su vista en el estante, después miró al inglés confundida. Nunca lograba comprender su retorcida mente. Aunque tampoco quería llegar a hacerlo.

—¡Qué más da! Son todos iguales, ¡solo son huevos!

—¡Para mí no solo son huevos! Es el alimento y la proteína que voy a ingerir y que se acabará depositando en mi cuerpo. La nutrición influye muchísimo en la suavidad de la piel, ¿lo sabías?

Ella alzó las manos, exasperada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Esto no es una clase de biología! Solo es una maldita caja de huevos.

—Coge esos —le indicó Gray, señalando un envase amarillo.

—¡Pero si son carísimos! —se quejó Juvia—. ¡Valen cuatro dólares más!

Él bufó, restándole importancia.

—¡Cógelos! Ya recortaremos gastos en otras cosas.

Juvia terminó cediendo con la esperanza de que se callase de una vez por todas. Continuaron avanzando por los pasillos del supermercado.

—Léeme lo siguiente —le exigió la chica.

—Leche.

La estantería de los lácteos se le antojó infinita. Gray pasó más de veinte minutos leyendo las etiquetas de los envases, como si fuese un inspector de sanidad.

—¿Qué leche ha elegido, Sherlock? —preguntó Juvia, al borde de la desesperación.

—Esta. —Gray le tendió una caja.

—¿Eh? ¿Leche fresca, sin lactosa, desnatada, ecológica? Tío, tú eres raro de cojones.

—No soy tu tío —le recordó Gray.

Juvia suspiró profundamente, armándose de paciencia, y clavó la vista en el techo del supermercado como si esperase recibir alguna ayuda del cielo.

—Es un decir, una frase hecha —le aclaró.

—Ah, interesante —reconoció Gray, pensativo—. Ahora entiendo por qué el neandertal de tu hermano me lo dice a todas horas.


	6. Excursión al supermercado (Parte II)

**Aquí otra vez, este es el otro capitulo sorpresa que les tengo y pues no digo mas ya saben Sorry si encuentran algo en otro sitio, y bien a leer..! XD :)**

Juvia carraspeó, para aclararse la garganta antes de hablar. Después miró al chico que la acompañaba, sosteniendo un bote de mostaza entre las manos mientras leía la etiqueta. Su ridículo traje de chaqueta llamaba tanto la atención dentro del supermercado de una modesta urbanización que todos los clientes se giraban para echarle una detallada ojeada.

—Gray, siento tener que decirte esto, pero deberás darte un poco de prisa con la compra —dijo, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva—. Sé que te encantaría, pero no podemos acampar y pasar la noche aquí; cierran a las ocho.—Perfecto. —Sonrió satisfecho—. Entonces aún nos quedan unas horas.

Ella se detuvo y soltó el carrito de la compra en mitad del largo pasillo de salsas.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó—. Bueno, ¡qué pregunta más estúpida por mi parte!

—Sí, la verdad es que sí —afirmó él, distraído—. ¡Pero cuántos conservantes tiene esto!

—¡Es que siempre has estado loco!

Gray se volvió y la miró con curiosidad.

—Nos conocemos desde hace veinticuatro horas, basurera, así que no entiendo qué quieres decir cuando dices «siempre».

—Esa es la peor parte: recordar que aún nos quedan veintinueve días por delante. Tendré que comprarme pastillas antiestrés o tapones para los oídos.

Gray se encogió de hombros. En realidad le daba igual. Por él como si terminaba metiéndose esas pastillas por las vena. Bajo su punto de vista, aquella chica desarreglada cumplía todos los requisitos para terminar muriendo por sobredosis. No le extrañaría en absoluto encontrársela dentro de unos años en cualquier esquina, pidiendo limosna. Limosna que él no le daría, por supuesto.

—Mira, enfermo, tenemos que irnos —se quejó—. No pienso pasar mi primer día de vacaciones en un supermercado. Existen cosas más interesantes en la vida.

—¿Como qué? — Gray alzó una ceja, intrigado.

—Oh, ¿es que jamás haces nada divertido?

—Bueno, da igual, si así fuese tampoco sería asunto tuyo —farfulló con un delirante desinterés—. Y ahora, si no te importa, deja que termine de leer los componentes de la salsa roquefort.

Juvia murmuró algo por lo bajo, irritada. Se despidió de Gray indicándole que le esperaría en las cajas y le dejó a solas en mitad del pasillo. Aguardó mientras observaba cómo una muchacha rubia cobraba la compra de los clientes sin demasiada amabilidad. Desesperada, terminó rezando y pidiendo que Gray llegara pronto. Si no lo hacía, pensaba marcharse sin miramientos; poco le importaba lo mucho que su madre la reñiría. En todo caso, lo único que la asustaba levemente era que la señora Loxar la castigara sin salir con sus amigos, teniendo en cuenta que acababan de empezar las vacaciones. Media hora después, el inglés apareció por el pasillo de la derecha, con el carro repleto de comida como si se acabase de declarar la tercera guerra mundial y tuviesen que recolectar suministros para medio continente americano.

Juvia le miró intrigada.

—¿Se puede saber cómo vamos a pagar todo eso? —preguntó, señalando las extrañas hamburguesas sin carne, algo que le pareció totalmente contradictorio.

—¿Es que tu madre no te ha dado dinero? —Gray se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero lo que me ha dado no llega para pagar todas estas pijerías —se quejó, consternada—. Vuelve a dejarlas en su sitio —añadió, al tiempo que reparaba en un desagradable trozo de queso sin sal que yacía al lado de un paquete de algas marinas ricas en vitaminas.

Gray la miró hosco, sin ninguna intención de devolver nada a su lugar.

—Pues ve al banco a sacar dinero —le ordenó, con aire diplomático.

—Pero ¿qué demonios te has creído? ¡No somos ricos, no podemos permitirnos todos estos caprichos, somos una familia de clase media!

—No hace falta que medio supermercado se entere de vuestra situación económica. A nadie le interesa —objetó, ante los gritos de Juvia.

La muchacha respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. Era agotador mediar con aquel imbécil. Se armó de paciencia, procurando que entrase en razón.

—El problema es que no tenemos suficiente dinero —dijo, hablando claro, despacio y alto—. Así que algo tendremos que hacer.

Él la miró sin comprender. En la vida de Gray jamás se había presentado ningún contratiempo que tuviese que ver con el dinero. Nunca le habían negado nada, mucho menos si se trataba de comida, algo absolutamente necesario para vivir. Por lo tanto, la familia Loxar le estaba negando la vida. Suspiró, frustrado.

—Le pediremos a la chica de la caja que sea solidaria con nosotros —concluyó, sonriente.

—Pero ¿tú en qué mundo vives? —Juvia le miró extrañada—. Aquí nadie regala nada. Tienes que pagar todo lo que compras.

Gray, pensativo, observó a la muchacha rubia de la caja. Juvia siguió el eje de su mirada, advirtiendo a dos chicas de su edad, de aspecto delicado, que cuchicheaban con la vista clavada en el inglés.

—Te están mirando fijamente —objetó Juvia, extrañada.

Él sonrió ampliamente, mostrándole su blanca dentadura.

—Claro que me miran, todo el mundo lo hace.

—¿Qué?

—Es por mi cara —dijo señalándose el rostro—. Siempre les resulto atractivo.

—Estás demente.

Gray, con gesto seductor, les guiñó uno ojo a ambas jóvenes, que terminaron riendo tontamente mientras se ruborizaban. Juvia pestañeó, comprendía que alguien tan insoportable como él pudiese resultar atractivo. Le miró fijamente, intentando encontrar aquel punto de belleza. Sí, bueno, tenía el cabello de un Negro brillante; bien, aquello podía pasar por aceptable. Lo ojos también, grisáceos. Su forma de mirar anunciaba a leguas de distancia que era un cabrón en toda regla. Y, supuso, aquello solía atraer a chicas de cabeza hueca. Resopló, molesta por la repentina atenciónque había despertado el inglés.

—No es momento para firmar autógrafos —le indicó, señalando el abarrotado carro de la compra—, tenemos problemas más serios de los que ocuparnos.

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Estás celosa?

Juvia sintió verdaderas ganas de estrangularle, de apretar con fuerza aquel delicado cuello de cisne señorial. Le dirigió una mueca burlona.

—¿Es que existe alguna razón por la cual pueda sentir celos? ¿Celos de qué, exactamente? ¿De tener que convivir bajo el mismo techo que un pirado? No, te aseguro que no —puntualizó—. Si ahora mismo esas chicas me diesen tres dólares por ti, te vendería sin lugar a dudas.

Gray sobreactuó haciéndose el dolido, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos al tiempo que se llevaba una mano al corazón.

—¿Tres dólares? ¿Eso crees que valgo? —protestó.

Ella sonrió de lado, satisfecha.

—No es lo que vales tú, idiota, cobraría tres dólares porque te vendería con el traje incluido. Y, ciertamente, tiene pinta de ser caro.

Los fulminantes ojos grises de Gray se convirtieron en dos pequeñas rendijas brillantes. Aquel punto irónico de Juvia no le había gustado en absoluto. Lo consideraba bueno, sí, era una magnífica salida. Y eso, obviamente, desestabilizaba la situación. Suspiró, con una idea divagando en la cabeza.

—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti —musitó, con falso gesto apenado—. No podría venderte, tendría que regalarte. Dudo que nadie fuese a darme nada por tu ropa. Es más, dudo que nadie aceptase mi regalo, por mucho que insistiese. Yo no lo haría si estuviese en su pellejo.

Juvia cerró con fuerza los ojos, tranquilizándose mentalmente. No soportaba más el simple hecho de oír su suave vocecilla inocente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, abrumada, antes de volver a señalar por cuarta vez consecutiva el carrito de la compra.

—Tenemos que pagar eso, desgraciado —le recordó.

—¿«Tenemos»? —Simuló mirar a su alrededor—. Querrás decir «tienes que pagar».

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha cogido todo lo que hay ahí dentro!

Las dos muchachas que minutos atrás miraban embelesadas a Gray ahora se habían girado, y prestaba mayor atención a la situación, como si se tratase de un culebrón.

—Pero ¿a mí qué me estás contando? —Él se encogió de hombros—. Tú madre te ha responsabilizado a ti de comprar la comida, yo solo te acompañaba. Si no has sabido apañártelas no me eches ahora la culpa.—Sonrió malévolo—. Va siendo hora de que empieces a madurar, Juvia.

Le miró anonadada. Estaba de broma, ¿no? Porque, de no ser así, terminaría por volverse loca. Algo se encogió en su estómago cuando volvió a recordar que todavía le quedaban veintinueve días por delante junto a Gray. Era la peor de las pesadillas.

—¿No llevas nada de dinero encima? —preguntó; comenzaba a sentirse débil y maltrecha. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero logró reponerse alzando con firmeza el rostro, orgullosa.

—No. Absolutamente nada. Cero.

—Genial. —Suspiró pesadamente. Entonces se acercó decidida hasta el carrito de la compra, se lo arrebató a Gray de las manos y se dirigió hacia los pasillos del supermercado.

—Pero ¿qué haces? —preguntó él, atónito.

—Ya que tú no quieres colaborar, lo haré sola: voy a dejar toda esta mierda light en su lugar —anunció satisfecha.

Él la alcanzó corriendo. Extendió las manos frente a ella para impedirle avanzar.

—¡No lo harás, rata inmunda! —masculló con voz áspera.

—Ya lo creo que sí. —Juvia comenzó a silbar animadamente con la finalidad de sacar de quicio al joven.

Cogió un cogollo de lechuga y, tras leer la enorme etiqueta en la que se especificaba que había sido cultivada en un invernadero ecológico, la dejó en el estante con el resto de las lechugas.

—¡No! —gritó él, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tranquilo, sobrevivirás sin tu lechuga.

Gray lo recogió y la siguió contrariado, sosteniendo el cogollo entre las manos como si fuese un bebé recién nacido que necesitase mimos.

—¡Está bien! Iré al banco —dijo al fin, rindiéndose ante la satisfecha risita de Juvia—. Yo pagaré la compra.

—Así me gusta. —Ella asintió orgullosa—. Veo que vas mejorando.


	7. Viaje en limusina

**Holas..! chicas y chicos (si hay algunos por hay XD) Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz Lunes espero que la hallan pasado super y muy bonito al lado de sus familias, amigos, vesinos e incluso con su perro o su gato (O cualquier animal que tengan) XD..! A pasado mucho y esta mañana me levante con el propósito de actualizar y pues aquí estamos :) todo este tiempo sin vernos Sorry, Enserio lo siento mucho creo que e alargado mucho estas vacas! Pero no volvera a pasar claro simpre y cuando no este muriendo en la escuela. Y bueno se que algunas personitas estarán esperando Romance y pues solo les puedo decir que tengan paciencia que eso viene y con respecto al tema de Lyon si el también esta envarado en este hermoso chocolate XD..! y pues no digo nada mas, ya saben la historia no es mía yo solo la estoy Adaptando igual que los personajes, si encuentran algo por hay Disculpen soy un ser humano XD...! :) :) :)**

Desgraciadamente, de camino a casa, Gray vislumbró el enorme cartel de una pequeña tienda donde anunciaban la fabulosa oferta de cuarenta Tupperware por cien dólares.

—Entremos —ordenó.

—¡Tú estás pirado! —se quejó Juvia, cargada con gran cantidad de bolsas. Tenía los dedos entumecidos por el peso y le dolían las manos.

—Luego cogemos un taxi —objetó él, al tiempo que sus correspondientes bolsas en mitad de la calle—. Necesito esos envases para administrar mi comida.

—¡No, no hagas eso Gray, por Dios! —gritó Juvia, pero fue demasiado tarde. Él le había sacado varios metros de distancia y se dirigió a una velocidad

descomunal hacia la tienda, como si fuese una droga para él.

Salió poco después, cargado con dos cajas de cartón y una estúpida sonrisilla surcando su rostro. Gracias a la compra de última hora, llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían continuar su camino con quince bolsas de comida y aquellas enormes cajas de cartón que parecían a punto de reventar.

—Pero ¿qué has hecho, estúpido?

Él la miró con una cara extraña: algo de pena mezclada con un deje de profunda satisfacción.

—He visto la oferta y no he podido resistirme —explicó él, orgulloso—,además, ¿dónde piensas que va a caber toda esta comida? Claro, ¡es verdad! Podríamos utilizar tu cuarto como despensa, yo creo que hasta parecería más ordenado; y como el suelo es tu ropero, el armario queda completamente libre para guardar alimentos —dijo, con gesto reflexivo imitando a uno de aquellos filósofos de la Ilustración.

—¡No puedo creer que estés hablando en serio! —explotó ella—. Eres tú quien ha ocupado mi casa, un inquilino indeseable. Lo más normal sería que

utilizases tu habitación, y vaciases tu ridículo armario lleno de cajas de bastoncillos para los oídos, cremitas para la cara y medicamentos—replicó Juvia.

Gray abrió la boca para protestar, pero ella le interrumpió dirigiéndole una mirada que cortaba la respiración.

—Cogeremos el autobús —anunció Juvia dirigiéndose hacia la parada que tenían a apenas tres metros de distancia.

—¿El autobús? —preguntó Gray intrigado.

—Sí, ese coche grande, con ruedas, que lo maneja un conductor…—explicó Juvia.

Gray sonrió orgulloso.

—¡Ah! Yo tengo uno de esos, pero nosotros lo llamamos «limusina» —aclaró contento.

Juvia le miró consternada. ¿De verdad Gray hablaba en serio? ¿Era cierto que jamás había entrado en un supermercado y ni siquiera tenía claro lo que era un autobús? Juvia preguntaba en qué mundo se habría criado aquel excéntrico muchacho; desde luego, en ninguno demasiado realista. Decidió aprovechara quella oportunidad.

—¡Oh, sí, sí! Es eso, una especie de limusina, pero más popular —le dijo, deseosa de ver su reacción cuando el autobús parase frente a ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de «más popular»? —Gray frunció el entrecejo, inseguro.

—¡Ya lo verás! —Sonrió ella malévola—. ¡Mira, ahí llega!

Gray observó la enorme limusina que se acercaba hacia ellos, abrumado por la emoción. Aquella era más grande que la que él utilizaba para acudir cada día a sus clases en Londres. Soltó un silbido de asombro, sonriente. Entonces el majestuoso carruaje frenó secamente frente a ellos, y comenzó a distinguir algunas cabecillas curiosas que se asomaban por las ventanas. Gente desconocida.

—Pero ¿qué coño…?

—¡Vamos, sube!

Siguió a Juvia, consternado.

—¡Dios mío, es el Apocalipsis! —gimió en cuanto puso un pie en el autobús.

Agarró a Juvia de la manga de la chaqueta y tiró de ella insistentemente. Después reaccionó y la soltó asqueado—. Yo prefiero ir andando.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, tras dejar las bolsas de la compra en el suelo mientras comenzaba a abrir su colorido monedero de tela. Dejó caer tres dólares en la repisa del conductor.

—De ningún modo —objetó—, la culpa es tuya por decidir comprar cien Tuperwares.

—Siempre podría devolverlos…

Juvia se volvió, dándole la espalda al conductor.

—Mala suerte, ya he pagado los billetes.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? Eres tú quien ha perdido dinero estúpidamente.

Las puertas del autobús se cerraron con un sonido chirriante y esponjoso. El conductor se puso en marcha dirigiéndole media sonrisa.

—Lo siento muchacho —le dijo al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—,las mujeres mandan.

—Esto no es una mujer —le corrigió Gray, señalando a Juvia.

—Pero ¿cómo te atreves?

Juvia le habría abofeteado gustosamente de no ser porque sus manos estaban ocupadas sosteniendo las enormes bolsas de la compra.

—Solo te mantengo en contacto con la realidad.

—Te diré una cosa, Gray —puntualizó Juvia, enfadada—. Puede que no sea la chica más guapa del mundo…

—No, no lo eres, desde luego.

—… pero comprendo el significado de la palabra «respeto», algo que tú desconoces.

Gray parpadeó con indiferencia.

—Bien, quédate con tu respeto —farfulló—. Yo prefiero quedarme con las mujeres guapas.

—Eres un ignorante sin remedio —concluyó ella—. Me das pena.

—¡Oh, no sé si podré soportarlo! —exclamó burlón, y se llevó una mano al pecho dramatizando exageradamente.

—Que te den.

Juvia echó a andar hacia el interior del autobús, mientras oía al fondo las carcajadas del conductor. Estaba tremendamente cabreada. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando distinguió las coquetas miradas que le dirigían al idiota de Gray un grupo de chicas apoyadas en el cristal derecho del autobús.

—Ciegas… —susurró ella por lo bajo.

Él buscó su mirada antes de contestar.

—¿Ciegas? —Sonrió ampliamente—. Querrás decir afortunadas, Afortunadas por poder gozar de mi exquisito rostro.

Juvia arrugó la nariz, molesta.

—Tú jamás te has puesto delante de un espejo, ¿verdad?

Él sacudió las manos, despreocupado.

—¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? No lo necesito —aclaró—. Puedo ver mi reflejo en las reacciones satisfechas de todos los que me rodean.

Ella pestañeó más de lo necesario, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Se preguntó si estaría bromeando, pero Gray tenía el rostro serio aunque levemente tenso mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Oye, aquí hay muchos gérmenes… —murmuró—. No me gusta esta limusina, la mía es mejor.

—Sujétate o te caerás cuando frene —le avisó ella, girándose hacia la ventanilla con la intención de ignorarlo.

El inglés farfulló algo.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Estas barras de metal han sido tocadas por muchas personas. No pienso posar mis delicadas manos sobre ellas —Alzó una mano frente al rostro de Juvia—. ¿Ves? Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que tengo dedos de pianista.

—Tu madre miente.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Para que te callaras y la dejaras en paz, seguramente —le explicó, todavía enfurruñada—. La gente te cubre de halagos con la intención de perderte de vista.

—Eso no es cierto. —Sonrió tímidamente—. Yo nunca te he halagado, pero sí deseo que te pierdas de mi vista. Y de la vista del resto del mundo, a ser posible.

Juvia bufó de forma pesada, cansada de escuchar su voz de algodón, que lograba sacarla de quicio. Entonces el autobús frenó en seco cuando un semáforo se puso en rojo. Gray, que seguía de pie sin sujetarse a nada, se deslizó bruscamente hacia delante, precipitándose sin control sobre el cuerpo de ella, que gimió dolorida cuando se golpeó contra el suelo.

—¡Levanta, imbécil! —ordenó, al tiempo que sacudía el cuerpo del muchacho—. ¿Quieres apartarte?

—¡Por todas las vírgenes, debo estar lleno de microbios! —se quejó él, haciéndose a un lado.

—Espero que te coman vivo.

Juvia logró levantarse del suelo a duras penas y se frotó la espalda

—La próxima vez intenta resistir la tentación de tirarte sobre mí. Gracias—aclaró la joven, dolorida.

Gray consiguió ponerse en pie y, tras sacarse un pañuelo blanco de tela del bolsillo, comenzó a sacudirse las ropas, como ejecutando una especie de ritual para invocar al demonio. Ella le observó aterrorizada.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? Todo el mundo nos está mirando.

—Nunca me ha molestado que la gente me mire, al contrario —explicó él—, resulta satisfactorio ver sus brillantes ojitos de deseo.

La chica tosió, y dio un paso atrás; intentaba fingir que el pelinegro del pañuelo no era su acompañante ni tenía ningún tipo de relación con ella. Desgraciadamente, le era del todo imposible e inhumano no advertirle.

—¡Quieres cogerte a la barra de una maldita vez!

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que necesito es sentarme —objetó, cual consejero de la Corte.

Entonces se giró hacia una anciana enclenque y le dirigió una mirada acusadora y penetrante, como queriéndole decir que aquel era su sitio. Reservado. Juvia le dio un suave puntapié.

—Deja de mirarla así, ¿es que no tienes vergüenza?

Gray carraspeó y se acercó al oído de Juvia, que percibió su aroma cítrico y mentolado.

—Es que no es justo. Yo tengo una vida por delante, y esa mujer es obvio que no. Dile que se levante.

Juvia se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventanilla, anhelando salir de allí y sintiendo cómo algunas lágrimas de pura crispación y rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos. Pestañeó inmediatamente, con lo que logró que ninguna de ellas se derramase. No podía ser real. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que no era cierto.

—Bueno, ¿piensas decírselo algún día?

—No, claro que no —contestó secamente—. ¿Por qué no te sientas en ese otro sitio? —le preguntó, señalando un asiento libre.

Gray sonrió satisfecho y caminó a trompicones hacia el asiento libre. Juvia le siguió: quería perderle de vista, pero temía dejarle solo y que montase algún espectáculo. El inglés extendió su pañuelo blanco sobre la silla antes de sentarse, ante la atónita mirada de todos los pasajeros. A su lado iba una mujer

de mediana edad con un niño de apenas un año sentado sobre las rodillas.

Gray le dirigió una mirada acusadora al chiquillo, como avisándole de que no quería problemas. Apenas pasaron cinco minutos cuando una imprevisible ráfaga azotó su nariz. El olor era fuerte e insistente, como si se hubiese sentado al lado de un cesto lleno de huevos podridos. Juvia no tuvo tiempo de detenerle cuando Gray giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la distraída mujer.

—Perdone… —le dijo—, pero su hijo huele a materia orgánica sucia. Muy sucia.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la mujer, confundida.

—Excremento —aclaró, tapándose la nariz con los dedos—, desecho, caca, mierda. El niño huele a mierda, señora.

La mujer abrió los ojos, alarmada. Juvia bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo, deseando que aquel autobús fuese como los coches de los Picapiedra, abiertos, para poder escapar de él. Sentía una vergüenza ajena tan profunda que no fue capaz de interrumpir la conversación de los otros dos. Sus mofletes se habían tornado de color ciruela.

—¡Es un niño, es normal que pasen esas cosas! —exclamó la madre, que abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo—. Tú también hiciste ese tipo de cosas cuando tenías un año.

Gray sonrió orgulloso, sin dejar de taparse la nariz en ningún momento, de forma que su voz sonaba radiofónica.

—Lo siento, pero eso jamás me ocurrió a mí. Mi asistenta tenía la orden de cambiarme cada media hora —le informó—. Es que, ¿sabe?, mi piel es increíblemente sensible.

—Este chico está pirado… —susurró la madre del niño.

—¡Y que lo diga! —la apoyó Juvia que había encontrado el suficiente valor para hablar, abochornada.

Afortunadamente bajaron en la siguiente parada. Gray se levantó al instante, satisfecho de salir del autobús. La mujer, con el niño todavía sobre las rodillas, le dirigió a Juvia una mirada caritativa.

—¡Qué Dios se apiade de ti! —le dijo, en referencia a la infinita paciencia de la chica, después de que esta le contase que Gray era su inquilino de intercambio.

—Eso espero —replicó ella, al tiempo que se santiguaba.

Gray bufó exasperado, empujándola del autobús. Juvia estuvo a punto de caer sobre un charco del arcén de la carretera, pero él la sujetó del codo.

—Llevas mi comida en tus manos —le dijo—. Así que deja de lanzarte felizmente en busca de microbios.

—¡Me he tropezado!

—Eres pura imperfección.

Juvia pataleó en el suelo, desesperada. Después le siguió calle abajo; deseando tumbarse en su sofá. Últimamente la idea de dormir se le antojaba el mejor de los planes: era el único momento de calma en su vida. Suspiró agotada, asiendo fuertemente las bolsas con las manos.


	8. Cómo comportarse con desconocidos

**Holas..! espero que estén muy Divinamente bien, hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo, Sorry por la tardanza; Mi escuela es de Monstruos :(, Pero lo importante es que aquí esta (Y) :D Como saben los personajes no son míos solo los pedí prestados XD, Igual que la historia no es mía solo la estoy adaptando, ya que me pareció hermosa para un Gruvia ¿Diganme si estoy equivocada? :D Todo Reviews son aceptados..! si encuentran algún bichito raro por hay Disculpen soy humana XD... Ahha se me olvidaba pasen unas maravillosas Semana Santa al lado de su familia y recuerden ir a la iglesia es tiempo de reflexión XD...Disfruten! :) :) :)**

Abigail estrechó al joven en un fuerte abrazo que por poco le deja sin respiración. Se limpió una lagrimilla que le rodaba por la mejilla izquierda y volvió

a abrazarle.

—¡Oh, Gray, eres un regalo caído del cielo! —gimoteó con afectación—.Pero ¿cómo se te ocurre pagar la compra?

Logró escapar de los brazos de la señora Loxar cuando esta se distrajo por el pitido del microondas. Se sacudió la ropa. Juvia resopló a su espalda, consternada por el comportamiento nada apropiado de su madre. Se dijo que desde luego no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba hablando: con el demonio.

Un demonio despiadado e insufrible.

—He decidido encargarme de la compra durante el mes que pase aquí—informó Gray—. Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Y, como usted sabe que mi alimentación es algo compleja, será mejor que me haga responsable de ella. El supermercado me ha fascinado. Aquello fue suficiente para Abigail, que parecía a punto de explotar de alegría. Ella prometió darle más presupuesto para la compra semanal y añadió que Juvia le acompañaría cada vez que tuviese que salir, sin siquiera preguntar a la aludida.

—¿Sabes? Serías el hombre perfecto para mi hija. —La señora Loxar señaló a la chica, apoyada en el dintel de la puerta de brazos cruzados—. Es tan desorganizada… tú equilibrarías su desorden.

Gray tosió, Juvia le dirigio una mirada afilada que podría haberse traducido por «Ni en tus mejores sueños seríamos pareja». La madre no pareció reparar en la tensión en los hombros de ambos jóvenes.

—Yo guardaré todo esto —se apresuró a ofrecerse él—. He comprado cien Tuperwares para poder organizar adecuadamente la comida.

—Oh, increíble. Gray, eres increíble…

Juvia cerró los ojos con fuerza y se largó de la cocina. Si su madre continuaba halagándole de aquel modo, solo conseguiría que su ego aumentase más y más —si es que aquello era humanamente posible—. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de fijar un límite, unas reglas de comportamiento que equilibrasen la situación. Aprovechó el resto de la tarde para darse un baño relajante, ya que supuso que Gray se encontraría ocupado con la distribución de los nutrientes por orden alfabético. Sumergió la cabeza en el agua. Después, cuando salió a la superficie, respiró con fuerza. Tenía ganas de ver a sus amigos. Echaba de menos pasar las tardes sentada en un parque cualquiera charlando. Llevarse a Gray con ella y presentárselo a sus colegas no le hacía ninguna gracia. Temía que acabasen apedreándolo. Aunque Lyon, un chico que llevaba tras ella desde que tenían catorce años y que incluso había escrito un libro autobiográfico, se parecía a Gray en ciertos aspectos. Cabía la posibilidad de que se llevasen bien. Por otro lado, también era probable que, tras conocerse, surgiese entre ambos una especie de competitividad: la lucha por el poder de la estupidez. Se vistió lentamente antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la cocina. La nevera estaba repleta de Tupperwares transparentes, amontonados unos sobre otros como si fuesen una exposición de arte moderno. En casi todos ellos estaba escrito el nombre de Gray seguido de una fecha. Juvia supuso que había organizado qué comería cada día de la semana siguiente. Y se preguntó cómo alguien podía tener tanta paciencia para administrar al detalle todo aquello. Cerró la nevera bruscamente.

—¿Te gusta cómo ha quedado? —preguntó Gray, al tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas.

—Ha quedado ridículo —espetó Juvia, sirviéndose un poco de café.

—Pero ¿qué dices? Tu madre me ha felicitado varias veces por ello.—Sonrió abiertamente, orgulloso de su hazaña.

—. Por cierto, me he tomado la molestia de organizar también tu comida. Esta noche te toca ensalada. Ya va siendo hora de que dejes de comer fritos a todas horas —agregó.

Juvia se atragantó con el café.

—Espero que no estés hablando en serio. No eres nadie para decidir cómo debo alimentarme.

—¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti! Deberías arrodillarte, besar mis pulcros zapatos y agradecérmelo.

—Pero ¿tú quién te crees que eres? ¿El príncipe de Inglaterra?

—No, pero trátame como si lo fuese. Así marcamos nuestras diferencias sociales.

Juvia arrugó la nariz, furiosa.

—Esta tarde he quedado con mis amigos.

—¿Crees que me importa? Guárdate tus culebrones rosas. —Pestañeó con afectación.

—Debería importarte, Gray, porque vendrás conmigo —le informó, entusiasmada al percibir el sufrimiento que ensombrecía su rostro.

—No se te da nada bien eso de contar chistes.

—Tienes dos opciones —le explicó Juvia—. Puedes venir conmigo o quedarte en casa con Gajeel. A solas.

Gray abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—Soy muy joven para morir —dijo—. Ni en broma me quedaría a solas con ese mendigo harapiento. Si llego a saber que conviviría con alguien como Gajeel habría pedido a mis guardaespaldas que me acompañasen.

Juvia le miró fijamente, asombrada. Negó con la cabeza, intentando convencerse de que todo aquello no era cierto.

—¿Tenías guardaespaldas en Londres?

—Pues claro, ¿quién si no iba a protegerme? —Se limpió las uñas distraído, observando la perfección de estas bajo la luz que entraba por la ventana de la

cocina—. Ellos siempre iban detrás de mí. Y, en casa, se quedaban quietos como estatuas a la espera de recibir mis órdenes.

—Empiezo a comprender de dónde viene tu estupidez —objetó ella, consternada al escuchar todo aquello—. Creo que tus padres te han malcriado.

—¿Mis padres? —Gray la miró sin comprender—. Casi nunca están en casa; así que no han tenido la oportunidad de malcriarme. Pero no importa, tengo a todo un equipo profesional bajo mi supervisión. Son realmente eficientes, tendrías que verlos algún día.

—No sabes la ilusión que me hace —terció ella irónica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Tranquila, era un decir, por pura cortesía. —Sonrió—. Tú jamás pondrás un pie en mi mansión. Antes de que entrases, soltaría a los perros y terminarías corriendo calle abajo como una punki cualquiera.

Juvia resopló, se terminó el café y dejó la taza en la pila con un golpe seco. Gray la señaló.

—¿Es que no piensas fregarla? —preguntó consternado.

—No, lo haré más tarde —respondió ella mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta.

—Pero si la dejas ahí demasiado tiempo se llenará de moho —explicó Gray sin dar su brazo a torcer—. Y los bichos acudirán a ella.

—¡Límpiala tú si tanto te importa!

—Lo siento, yo jamás he hecho eso. —Sonrió y se levantó—. Mis manos no están preparadas para enfrentarse a cualquier jabón doméstico. Tengo la piel sensible.

Juvia se llevó una mano a la frente.

—¡Ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces! —gritó cabreada—. Y no me importa en absoluto cuán sensible llegue a ser tu piel. —Negó con la cabeza en silencio—. ¡Dios mío! Seguro que incluso utilizas toallitas de bebé para limpiarte el culo. Si es que no se encarga de eso alguna de tus criadas.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Sí, has acertado. Es curioso. Me lo limpio con toallitas de bebé con olor a lavanda —detalló—. Deberías probarlas. He traído unos veinte paquetes, seguro

que me sobrará alguna. Ya verás qué bien huelen.

—Pero ¿tú de dónde has salido? ¿Me puedes decir quién es el malvado ser que te ha metido tantas tonterías en la cabeza?

—Nadie. Yo solito.

—Imposible. Esas cosas no nacen de uno mismo —replicó ella, y casi sintió pena por Gray—. La gente no tiene esos instintos hipocondríacos.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Todo! No se puede vivir así; estás totalmente limitado.

—Juvia, a ti te limita tu cara frente a la sociedad y, ¿ves?, no es ningún problema. Incluso diría que pareces ligeramente feliz. Obviamente eres un ser demasiado conformista para mi gusto, pero…

—Basta. De verdad. No me interesa seguir escuchando tus tonterías. Es hora de irnos.

Gray la siguió hasta la calle. Se preguntaba si los amigos serían mucho peor que ella. No estaba seguro de cómo debía comportarse. Hasta el momento jamás había conocido a nadie fuera de su acomodado colegio, donde todos seguían su mismo estilo de vida. Temía encontrarse con varios clones de Gajeel, rodeándole sin piedad. Se frotó las manos, temeroso de tener que enfrentarse ante lo desconocido. No le gustaba aquello de no llevar las riendas de la situación. Mientras que en su casa había sido todo un rey, allí el nivel había bajado al de patético príncipe.


End file.
